


Wedding Night Bliss

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Generation Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione is nervous for her and Remus' wedding night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is dedicated to onecelestialbeing (her work is amazing & you should check it out!) She once told me she'd love me forever if I wrote some M rated Hermione/Remus, so here you are, love. Many thanks to StrongHermione for looking this over. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Hermione found herself trembling in anticipation. Tonight was her wedding night. Just the thought of what was to come filled her with anticipation.

The two of them had taken a Portkey to Italy, where they would spend two weeks sightseeing and enjoying their time as a newly married couple. She was very excited to start exploring both Italy and her new husband. While the two of them had fooled around a bit, they had waited until their honeymoon to make love. Now that the moment was here, she couldn't stop the nerves.

The sound of the water turning off caused her to jump. It meant that Remus had finished taking his shower and would be reappearing moments later.

She closed her eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply. She knew she was overreacting, but she couldn't help but be nervous.

The bathroom door opened and Remus stepped out. His eyes scanned the room until they fell on her. She looked so tempting in that baby blue nightie, with her curls pulled back into a loose bun. His breath caught in his throat when he realised that she was his… all his, for the rest of their lives.

"Wine?" she asked, holding up a glass of the rose-coloured liquid. He accepted, noticing her cheeks had taken on a similar blush.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, cupping her cheek and gently kissing her.

She blushed even more. "Thank you, Remus."

He smirked at her, taking a seat on the bed. "You look nervous, Hermione."

"I am," she admitted softly, her fingers entwining with his as she took a sip of her wine.

"There's no reason to be," he whispered into her ear, causing her to tremble. He planted a kiss on her jawline, grinning to himself when he felt her body relax.

Closing her eyes, she took another sip of wine. "I think every girl has a right to be nervous on her wedding night."

"But you're with me, so the nerves are unneeded. Relax, Hermione." Remus kissed her once more, his tongue swirling around her mouth, mixing with the essence of the wine. It was heavenly.

After breaking the kiss, she panted, looking up at him hungrily. "I love you, Remus."

He took her glass of wine and set it on the nightstand next to his. "And I love you," he said, turning back to her. He gently pushed her back, crawling on top of her. "And I want you, so badly." He planted a kiss to the base of her throat.

She shuddered in anticipation. "I want you too, Remus."

"I don't just want you, Hermione. I want to fill every part of you, breathe the air from your lungs and leave my handprints on your soul." He sucked on the sensitive skin below her ear, causing her to squirm. "I want to give you more pleasure than you can bear."

Hermione bit her lip, the sound of his voice sending chills up her spine. Just the thought of him doing those things, knowing her so intimately, turned her on completely. Reaching up, she tangled her fingers into her light brown hair. "Do it then," she whispered against his lips. "I'm yours, Remus, now take me."

Their lips crashed together in passion, his hands trailing down the front of her body. She tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. He growled in response, his fingertips finding her lace covered nipples. They hardened almost instantly under his touch, sending jolts of pleasure into the pit of her stomach. He tugged on them gently, her cry causing him to harden even more.

Remus pulled away, bringing the nightie up over her head, leaving her completely bare beneath him. "No knickers, Hermione?" he asked, a devilish smirk on his face. She blushed furiously, nodding. He moved his lips to her neck, sucking and kissing the sensitive skin there. Her hands trailed up and down his back, while her body squirmed beneath his in pleasure.

Remus moved down, kissing the valley between her breasts. Grasping each breast in his rough hands, he gave them a tight squeeze. "You're fucking perfect, Hermione," he whispered, his voice hoarse with desire.

Hermione's eyes fluttered at the sensation. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, a husky moan escaping them. She wanted him so badly, more than she could possibly imagine.

His mouth captured her nipple without warning, causing her to arch into him. His tongue flicked against it, causing her to dig her fingers into his shoulders. "You like that, baby?" he murmured before switching breasts.

"Yes!" she cried, pushing into him. "Yes, Remus!" Every flick, nip, and suckle sent her closer and closer to the edge. She was so close, she could almost feel it. "Please, Remus, touch me," she begged. She wanted to feel his fingers against her clit. She wanted to feel herself fall over the proverbial cliff.

He broke contact, grinning at her. "With pleasure," he purred. And slowly, as if taunting her, his lips finally made their way lower. They skirted across her stomach, the muscles clenching in anticipation.

She shifted, biting her lip. "Please?"

His eyes flickered up, looking at her so intensely she thought she'd come right then.

He attacked her clit with his lips, his tongue flicking across the nub furiously. His hands moved beneath her, propping her legs up onto his shoulder. Remus looked at the glistening folds, shivering in excitement. "You look tasty enough to eat," he said with a chuckle. He attacked her clit once more.

She cried out, her fingers tugging at his hair. "Remus!"

Within moments, she felt herself tensing more and more. Remus growled, biting down on the sensitive flesh.

And she screamed. That small bite was all she needed to send her over the edge. Every muscle in her body snapped, and she cried out his name in passion. And he continued his ministrations, long after her body had stopped shuddering.

Impatience getting the best of her, she yanked his head away from her nether region. "Remus, please, for the love of Merlin, _fuck me_!"

"What?" he asked, his jaw dropping at her vulgar words.

"I want you to fuck me, Remus," she panted, her eyes heavy with desire. "Take me… make me yours."

Remus growled, claiming her lips in a rough kiss. He aligned his hardened member at her entrance, plunging into her moments later.

She cried out, and he stilled, allowing her body to adjust to him. After a few moments, she wriggled her hips, allowing him to know she was ready.

And he eagerly began to move, pumping into her roughly. With every thrust, she cried out. "Remus!" she shouted, her hands digging into his shoulders once more. She was sure he'd have marks by the morning.

"You're so wet, Hermione. Oh, gods," Remus panted, before sucking on her neck. He had never imagined that his wedding night would be so passionate. Hermione was a goddess. And she was his… all his. The thought filled him with an urge, one he had never felt before.

Her body screamed as he pounded into her, causing her to tense once more. She cried out in pleasure, causing him to pump and thrust into her even harder. "Remus!" she cried, catching his lips in a kiss.

The kiss was hard and demanding, and as Hermione's fingernails dug into his skin, he felt himself lose control, his seed filling her drenched channel. With a cry, she shattered into a million pieces, his name tumbling from her lips repeatedly.

Remus groaned as he felt her walls clench around him, milking what little come remained.

He collapsed onto the bed, remaining tangled within her arms. "I love you," he said, planting wet kisses all over her face.

"I love you, too, Remus," she replied, kissing him back. "So, so much."

He grinned, burying his face into her curls. "I wish I could stay like this beside you, for forever."

Hermione propped herself up on her elbow, smiling at him. "You can, Remus."

"Oh can I?" he asked, a hint of teasing at his voice.

She nodded before capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.


End file.
